


You're The Best Around - Alternate Ending II

by TheEmpressAR



Series: "Deleted Scenes" #TeenLawRusso - Complete [11]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: #TeenLawRusso, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betrayal, Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmpressAR/pseuds/TheEmpressAR
Summary: Closer to the final fight...from here and beyond two destinies are formed.





	You're The Best Around - Alternate Ending II

**Author's Note:**

> Oye!! I didn't realize how much I had to say on the subject...heh heh! This is actually going to be a THREE parter!! This chapter is running a little long so I'm posting in segments! 
> 
> It's taking all the fight out of The Emp...that's for sure!!! Thank you ALL my FRIENDS for staying with me <3 <3 <3 Many GOLD STARS and COOKIES for you all!!!
> 
> Par usual...the floor is yours!! Let me know whatcha' think!!

_Fight ‘til you drop_  
_Never stop_  
_Can't give up_  
_Til you reach the top (FIGHT!)_  
_You're the best in town (FIGHT!)_  
_Listen to that sound_  
_A little bit of all you got_  
_Can never bring you down_

  
It was Daniel's turn to fight. He had been pacing nervously between Mr. Miyagi and Ali for the past 20 minutes watching Johnny fight his competitor. He was stunned. He watched as he made quick work of the other man who was holding his own expertly.

  
Daniel was reminded why he never liked seeing Johnny this way. He had known another side of him. This was not the boy in front of him now. There was no emotion other than rage and aggression behind his tenebrous blue eyes. He had to look away almost every time Johnny made physical contact. He could see the pain behind his competition's eyes and the relentless attack that was upon him.

  
"Mr. Miyagi...I want to go home...I can't do this..." He whispered to the solemn man standing next to him. Miyagi had been studying Johnny's moves as well. He looked across the mat to the boy's Sensei and students. He had known people like this all of his life. When he was at home in Okinawa, the military shelled out men like Kreese a dime a dozen. So much arrogance and attitude, never knowing the true meaning of Karate...only seeing one too many movies. He shook his head and pat Daniel on his shoulder.

  
"No worry Daniel-san. If you remember Miyagi training, you can accomplish anything you set your mind to, remember fly?"

  
"Yeah I remember the fly...but you said that was beginner's luck."

  
"Same here...no difference. Fight good, and go home with honor."

  
The announcer introduced the next two competitors to the mat. Johnny had taken his place by Kreese after his easy win. It made him the next step closer to his victory...he hoped upon hope that he would not have to face off against LaRusso. He rocked anxiously from foot to foot. He'd still have to go against Bobby and Bobby could easily get the points needed to keep them both at the top. And then he could leave here without the possibility of inflicting pain on someone that had finally wheedled his way securely into his heart. He had to admit he was impressed with Daniel and his teacher's way. They seemed to be doing just as well as his own without the stress or hassle to be violent and hate. He admired that. He looked to his own Sensei now with doubt. _'Could you have been wrong...all along?'_ After this was all over, he wanted to try...who knows...maybe he and Daniel could run away together.

  
Bobby was about to take the floor when Kreese stopped him.

  
"Bobby...I want him out of commission." He stared at Bobby, his eyes black, no questions about what he wanted done. Johnny did a double take. What did he just say?

  
"But Sensei...I can beat this guy..." Bobby looked at Johnny and back to Kreese. He had never been asked to do anything like this before. Even he knew about good sportsmanship, at least the school had taught him that.

  
"Sen..." Johnny started to speak. Kreese held up a finger.

  
"I don't want him _beat_." Johnny turned to stare at the crowd. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He put his hands on his hips and looked up at the ceiling. This needed to stop.

  
"But I'll be disqualified!"

  
"Out of commission." Bobby looked at Kreese in disbelief. Tommy and Dutch (who had conditionally returned) rubbed Bobby's shoulders and encouraged him to do whatever it took.

  
"You got this..."

  
Bobby got up on the mat and looked one last time at Kreese and at Johnny who had returned after schooling his face back to neutral. He gave a slight nod to Bobby indicating that it would be his choice to follow his Sensei or follow the rules.

  
"Do what you gotta do, Bobby..." One of the Cobras shouted at him.

  
Daniel was at a heightened sense of nervous calm. Now it was time to see if he could cut the muster...none of the other fights had mattered up until this point. He knew what waited on the other side if he managed to win over Bobby. He shook his head...no time to think about that now. He took his stance and watched as a white bolt of lightening and searing heat with an audible *CRACK* lit up the room. Blinding, agonizing pain, the sound of his blood rushing through his ears, his knee...his knee...it's all he could think about as he collapsed.

  
Johnny bolted toward the mat...he needed to get to Daniel...this was over...it was finished...he would not take part in any of this...anymore...he saw Daniel writhe in agony.

  
"Where do you think you're going, Mr. Lawrence?" Kreese halted him in his tracks.

  
"I'm going to help him!"

  
"You will... _NOT_...You will stay _RIGHT_ where you are...is that _understood_!" Kreese grabed a handful of Johnny's gi and yanked him back into place. He left no room for discussion and Johnny...for the first time...felt fear about this man. Someone he had admired and made a father figure...turned out to be just like his father...his stepfather...his eyes grew cold.

"Daniel...I'm sorry...I'm SO SORRY...Daniel!! I didn't mean it...Please!!"

  
"My leg!! Just go!! Ohhh...Mr. Miyagi, my leg it hurts!!!" Daniel rolled helplessly on the floor until Miyagi was by his side.

  
"Miyagi here, Daniel-san...ok!" He looked across the floor and locked eyes with the man who he knew had caused this to happen. He may have not known all the rules of fighting in a tournament, but he knew deliberate means to induce pain in putting your victim out of the way of your "victory". His eyes were cold and black as he watched the other man nod in his direction.

  
"Bobby Brown of the Cobra Kai has been disqualified for excessive and deliberate contact."

  
Bobby walked over to Kreese and looked at him from the ring. Kreese was smugly smiling at him again and had extended his hand to shake it. He had sacrificed his pawn so that the King could remain victorious. Bobby had begun removing his belt. Instead of a handshake he shoved the belt in his hand. He looked at Johnny who was sweating anxiously wanting to find out if Daniel was ok or if he needed to go to the hospital.

  
"Go on..." He said to Johnny and with a slight nod, Johnny ran off toward the locker room. Kreese looked at both boys only with mild shock but more of a _'Whatever'_ attitude and turned to the remaining two Cobras as Bobby walked out of the tournament.

\-----  
Mr. Miyagi had just finished his old Asian custom and had popped Daniel's knee joint back into place. He knew it was only going to be a temporary fix...but it was enough for the boy to try and make it to the end of the tournament. He shook his head at Daniel. There was an unwavering determination running like a strong river throughout his veins and he had never known anyone like this young man before. He smiled softly and put a hand to his forehead.

  
Johnny slid around the corner almost colliding with Miyagi as he was on his way out of the locker room. He looked at the boy, his face belying no expression. He stood in front of Johnny blocking the entrance.

  
"Please...I just...I need to...can I please see him?"

  
Daniel moved his head to see Johnny standing in front of Miyagi.

  
"It's ok...Mr. Miyagi..."

  
Miyagi looked from one boy to the other. He seemed to understand the history between them both better than they thought he did. He gave a slight nod of his head and stepped aside. Johnny, the disquiet on his face evident as he fell to his knees, grabbed Daniel's hand and clutched it tightly to him.

  
"Are you...?" He said studying his face, looking into his eyes. He didn't realize seeing Daniel hurt now would affect him the way it did. His heart was racing, thudding out of his chest.

  
Daniel with his other hand at his forehead, brought it to Johnny's eyebrow, smoothing the worry away from it and then trailed it down his cheek wiping a hint of a tear away.

  
"It's kinda funny to see you like this..." He huffed a pained laugh.

  
"Like what??" Johnny said confused.

  
"Well...the way you look out there....and the way you look right now...."

  
Johnny bent his head down resting it at Daniel's side. "You scared me."

  
Daniel ruffled his hair, lovingly memorizing it's feel. "Remember what you told me once? _I'll live_..."

  
Johnny lifted his head and looked into Daniel's eyes once more. "You don't have to do this...we can leave right now."

  
Daniel sighed. "I have to...I can't go on another day wondering if I could have won...if I could have done this on my own...you know I'd worry myself to death just with the woulda' shoulda' coulda's..."

  
"You're so goddamn stubborn, LaRusso..."

  
"Now where have I heard THAT before?" He smiled and rubbed Johnny's finger with his thumb. "Now let me up off of this thing so I can kick your ass...then you can treat me to dinner!"

  
A referee came into the lockeroom as Johnny was helping Daniel off of the table. He looked at the two boys and raised his eyebrow. "What's going on in here?? Lawrence...return to your Sensei. LaRusso...they have informed the announcer that you are planning to fight. Everyone is waiting on you both you have less than five minutes before I call an end to this."

  
\--------

  
They faced one another. The crowds on their feet. They had really rooted for Daniel throughout the course of the day and were excited that he was able to continue on. They now had a clear image in their heads who the good guy was and who was the bad guy. They had turned against Cobra Kai. Johnny was boo'd as he walked out on the mat. Tommy and Dutch were still high on something and the boo's made them aggressive and manic. Kreese stood with his arms folded. He showed no signs of mercy...ever true to his teachings.

  
Daniel looked at Johnny with wide brown eyes. He could not read him. For all he knew this was going to be the real deal. He didn't expect Johnny to go easy on him even with his injury. Daniel respected him for that. He wouldn't have to wonder if he could beat him fair and square. He put little weight on his injured leg as he bowed to the referee and bowed to his "opponent".

  
"Let's dance..." Johnny said and winked at Daniel.


End file.
